vampirediariesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Los Ancestros
Los Ancestros son la totalidad de todas las brujas de Nueva Orleans que han sido consagradas a la tierra. Habitan el Plano Ancestral y allí alimentan el poder de toda la comunidad de brujas de Nueva Orleans. Cada tres siglos, los Ancestros exigen un ritual de sacrificio llamado La Cosecha, donde toman cuatro brujas y les enseñan a morir. Sin embargo, su creencia en su causa es absoluta, y enseñan esta devoción a las chicas de Harvest. Si una bruja se aparta de la fe, exigen que dicha bruja pague con su vida y sufra las consecuencias en la tierra de los muertos. Historia Presumiblemente, los Ancestros han existido mientras los aquelarres de Nueva Orleans lo hayan hecho. En 1919, Papa Tunde dio a entender que había otros Covens ancestrales en el mundo, ya que afirmó haber practicado magia ancestral, obtener poder de los antepasados, pero no era nativo de Nueva Orleans. Propósito Los Ancestros son la fuente de poder de todos los aquelarres de Nueva Orleans. Una vez que una bruja ha muerto, se consagran, y la magia en sus huesos se agrega al poder ancestral. Mientras esto restringe a las brujas, tanto vivas como muertas, a Nueva Orleans, le da al aquelarre el poder y el conocimiento de cientos y cientos de brujas. Sin embargo, cada trescientos años, la conexión entre las brujas vivientes y los muertos comienza a menguar. Para reconstruir la conexión, se debe realizar The Harvest Ritual. Los Ancestros también parecen ser un panteón casi divino para las brujas vivientes de Nueva Orleans; las órdenes de los Ancestros son tratadas como edictos divinos que deben ser obedecidos. The Originals Primera temporada En Sinners and Saints, a través de flashbacks, se mostró La Cosecha incompleta, y se reveló que el plan de las brujas era matar a Davina y permitir que la magia fluyera a los Ancestros, apaciguarlos y hacer que resucitaran a las cuatro brujas muertas. con el poder del aquelarre restaurado. En Après Moi, Le Déluge, la Cosecha se completó, sin embargo, el poder no regresó a los Ancestros, ya que Céleste Dubois lo secuestró, y lo usó para resucitar a Papa Tunde, Bastianna Natale y Genevieve. En Crescent City, en respuesta a la muerte de Papa Tunde, Monique Deveraux es revivida y se revela que fue educada por los Ancestros, heredando más poder, pero también su fe ciega en el aquelarre. Más tarde mata a su tía por su falta de fe. En Le Grand Guignol, tanto Celeste como Bastianna son asesinados, lo que resulta en la resurrección de Davina Claire y Abigail. En Adiós a Storyville, Davina revela que, a diferencia de las otras Chicas de la Cosecha, las brujas no le enseñaban en la tierra de los muertos, sino que las reprendía y rechazaba por ayudar a los vampiros. La dura prueba parece haber dejado cicatrices psicológicas en ella. En The Big Uneasy, Monique se está comunicando con los Ancestros y le dicen que es hora de resucitar a Cassie, la última chica Harvest. Más tarde, ella está a punto de matar a Genevieve, cuando los Antepasados le dicen que no lo haga, pero quieren que mate al hijo no nacido de Klaus y le permita a Genevieve vivir. En A Closer Walk With Thee, Genevieve explica a las brujas de Harvest que los Ancestros no residen en el Otro Lado, sino en la Tierra, donde permanece su magia. Después de que Genevieve salva a Hayley, le ruega a los Ancestros que no pueda matar a Klaus y al bebé no nacido de Hayley y una fuerza invisible hace que Genevieve se desangre de los ojos, la nariz, etc. y la arroja al otro lado del cementerio. thumb En From a Cradle to a Grave, Genevieve, Monique y Abigail planean sacrificar Hope Mikaelson a los Ancestros, que alimentarían su poder durante siglos. Sin embargo, Klaus, Elijah y Hayley en transición rompen su ilusión e intentan detener el sacrificio. Monique y Abigail invocan todo el poder de los Ancestros enterrados en el cementerio para detener a los Originales. Sin embargo, Klaus mata a Abigail, rompiendo el poder de los Ancestros y, antes de que pueda ser sacrificada, Marcel salva a Hope y mata a Monique en el proceso. Prisionero detenido por Elijah y Hayley, Genevieve revela que los Ancestros no dejarían de intentar matar a Hope porque ese era el trato que habían hecho con la bruja más poderosa de todas ellas: Esther. Los Ancestros han resucitado a Esther y Finn para permitirle matar a Hope y a los demás Originales. Segunda Temporada En They All Asked For You, Finn Mikaelson es confrontado en el cementerio por su hermano Klaus. Finn criticó a su hermano por enfrentarlo en el lugar donde los Ancestros eran los más fuertes. Como una bruja que posee otra bruja contra su voluntad, Klaus dedujo que a los Ancestros no les gustaba Finn. Estuvo de acuerdo con el hecho de que los Ancestros le tenían poco cariño, pero también le dijo que odiaban mucho más a Klaus. En ese momento, Finn desató una pared de llamas contra su hermano, pero él fue capaz de evadirlos. A pesar de canalizar todo el poder de los Ancestros, Finn no pudo detener a su hermano y solo fue salvado por la intervención de Elijah y Freya. Tercera Temporada En You Hung the Moon, Davina le pide a Céleste Dubois que levante la Maldición Crescent por un tiempo, y después de una corta oposición, ella le concede. En la Carta de Axeman, como un regalo para Fête de Cadeau, los Antepasados borran la Maldición de la Media Luna permanentemente a petición de Davina. En Out of the Easy, Davina revela a Marcel que los Ancestros le advirtieron sobre el Strix. Más adelante en el episodio, Davina es rechazada por Vincent Griffith y el Ninth Ward Coven, como castigo por la masacre de Kara Nguyen y otras 10 brujas; como resultado, Davina perdió todas las conexiones con los Ancestros. En Wild at Heart, Davina usa la magia para acceder al plano ancestral donde Kol la encuentra. Se esconden de los Ancestros y se mantienen al día con Davina informando a Kol que encontró la manera de traerlo de regreso. Sin embargo, a pesar de querer regresar, le dice a Davina que no puede usar el hechizo que Strix le dio sabiendo que estaría atrapada en sus servicios. Sin embargo, después de casi ser encontrados por la gente de la que se habían estado escondiendo, volvieron a St. Anne donde está el cuerpo psíquico de Davina, pero no antes de ser confrontados por Kara Nguyen que quería vengarse de Davina. Afortunadamente para ellos, Ariane vino y los salvó de Kara. Sin embargo, se llamó la atención de los Ancestros y Kol se ofreció a sí mismo para que Davina pudiera regresar sana y salva al plano psíquico de Nueva Orleans. En An Old Friend Calls, aunque no se lo ve, Vincent se pone en contacto con ellos para que le muestren dónde está el último White Oak y se niegan a hacerlo. Después de que Cami se va, le muestran imágenes de dónde está y Vincent más tarde encuentra la bala de White Oak debajo de una tabla del suelo. En Alone with Everybody, evitan que Vincent mate a Sofya y le dicen que quieren que él ayude a su jefe. En Behind the Black Horizon, se revela que los Ancestros hicieron un trato con Lucien. Él se desharía de los Originales al convertirse en La Bestia. Hacen algunos intentos para detener a Vincent y, una vez que se completa el ritual, Vincent va a St. James Infirmary para reunirse con Davina. Desconocido para los Ancestros, Vincent y Davina están hablando de deshacerse de ellos, ya que todo lo que han hecho es deshacerse de las personas una vez que se hace su uso y matar a las personas si las desobedecen. En Donde nada permanece enterrado, los Ancestros se ven en el plano ancestral una vez más, después de la trágica muerte de Davina Claire. Kara Nguyen ataca a Davina y declara que "tienen grandes planes para ella". Los antepasados comienzan a torturarla e intentan maldecirla con una piedra antigua, La Gemme Vital, cuando Freya la lleva a un círculo de seguridad. Más tarde, Freya decide salvar a su familia y utiliza el enlace de Davina con los antepasados para hacerlo. Ella toma su magia y luego usa su nueva Magia Ancestral para derrotar a Lucien. Sin embargo, Davina se queda con The Ancesters; la torturan antes de maldecir su alma por toda la eternidad, su peor castigo. En Give 'Em Hell Kid, Vincent y Kol buscan desatar el plano ancestral. Usando a Josh como su enlace de vida, viajan al Plano Ancestral, donde conjuran las piezas del alma destrozada de Davina. Vincent trae consigo el Dépôt D'argent, que sirve como batería mística. La última escena de Davina es donde ella corta la conexión entre el mundo mortal y ancestral. Cuarta Temporada En High Water and a Devil's Daughter, Elijah y Vincent interpretaron The Harvest y, con la ayuda de Davina Claire, restauraron el vínculo entre The Ancestors y las brujas de Nueva Orleans. Categoría:Grupos Categoría:Supernatural Categoría:Brujos Categoría:Fallecidos Categoría:Aquelarre de Nueva Orleans Categoría:Aquelarres de brujas Categoría:Brujería Categoría:Personaje en The Originals Categoría:Espíritus Ancestrales